


His First

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Teddy wasn't Harry's first, but they can pretend.





	His First

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Kink Fest 2018. Kink: Loss of virginity role play submitted by Shiftylinguini. A big thanks to my beta, Lena! Thank you for reading!

Teddy loved running into Harry after a shower. He’d linger in the hallway and listen for the water to shut off, his scalp tingling in anticipation. He never had control over his hair in these moments, his strands flickering from brown to turquoise.

This time when Harry emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, he gasped when he spotted Teddy. His cheeks were flushed and water trailed down his pale stomach. He might’ve been blushing but Teddy couldn’t really tell.

Teddy leaned back against the wall, a smile pulling at his mouth. “Hi.”

“I didn’t expect—” Harry clutched at the towel. He glanced at Teddy then down at the floor. Yeah, he was blushing.

“How was your shower?”

Harry frowned. “It was fine.”

Teddy moved closer. Harry backed away until he was crowded against the wall. Teddy pressed a gentle finger right below Harry’s Adam’s apple, then slowly followed a rivulet down to his navel. Harry sucked in breath.

“Seems like the shower was quite _hot_.”

Harry’s pupils were blown-wide. “Teddy—”

Teddy kissed him. His lips were soft, so pliant. Teddy angled his head, controlling the kiss. Harry moaned deeply and arched against him. _I’m taller than him_ , Teddy thought.

“Does it shock you that I want to kiss you?” Teddy murmured.

Harry nodded quickly. Water dotted his crooked glasses. His eyes were closed, his lashes surprisingly thick. Teddy wanted to eat him up.

“Merlin,” Harry breathed.

Teddy dragged his teeth over Harry’s neck, then bit down. Harry squirmed and panted. Teddy pinned him against the wall and sucked hard, wanting to make Harry _mad_.

“Oh, Teddy,” Harry said.

“You’re desperate for me.” Teddy lightly touched Harry’s erection that tented the towel. “Do you want my mouth on you?”

“Yes!” Harry surged forward.

Teddy chuckled. “So, so eager. How long have you wanted this?”

Harry squirmed some more. Teddy dropped to his knees and tug the towel away. Harry’s cock was red and wet, so very desperate. He blew on Harry’s cock. Harry gasped.

“Tell me.” Teddy dipped his finger in Harry’s precome, letting it string from the head. 

“Please.”

“You want my warm mouth on you? Yes? Then tell me how long you’ve wanted me.”

“God.” Harry clawed at the wall. His eyes were wide, his mouth slack. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“How long?”

“God,” Harry repeated, and closed his eyes again. “Since you grew up . . . since you became taller than me.”

Teddy clicked his tongue. “I’ve been this tall since sixteen. That’s quite naughty of you.” He wrapped his lips around Harry’s cock, sucking lightly. Harry trembled. He took Harry all the way into his mouth, his tongue massaging. He bobbed slowly, tasting Harry, memorizing the feel of him.

Harry was quickly coming undone. He thrashed, his hands skating over Teddy’s shoulders, not knowing where to land. He panted and moaned; he sounded on the verge of tears.

Teddy withdrew, the tang of Harry filling his mouth. “You are so sensitive.” He stroked Harry and licked at his slit. Harry jerked in his palm.

“Please . . . _more_ ,” Harry panted.

Teddy closed his eyes briefly. He didn’t think he’d ever get over hearing Harry like this. When he opened his eyes again, he found Harry staring back at him, desperation twisting his face. 

“Don’t look away,” Teddy said, then took Harry back into his mouth. He bobbed quickly, slurping, saliva escaping his mouth. It required real effort to watch Harry, but he did it, and it was so fucking hot to see Harry’s mouth fall open, his eyes roll up. Teddy withdrew again, smirking. “Don’t fucking look away.”

Harry nodded eagerly. Teddy sucked him back into his mouth. He relaxed his neck and took him as deeply as possible. He bobbed again, sucking, tonguing. He breathed in harshly and let Harry breached his throat, which made Harry cry out and shake.

“God—Teddy—”

Teddy moaned. He challenged himself to keep Harry in his throat for as long as possible, breathing nasally. 

“I’m gonna come—”

Teddy came up for air, his throat burning. “Not yet.” He got to his feet and guided Harry to his bedroom. He nudged Harry back on the duvet, then stripped off his own clothes before joining him.

Teddy Conjured up some lube, his fingers brushing over Harry’s hole. It was almost too much to see Harry exposed like this; he had to stroke himself to take some of the edge off. He massaged Harry, loving when he felt the little pucker twitch.

“I’ve never done this before,” Harry stuttered. 

Teddy paused. He was so fucking hard and ready in his palm. His mind whirled. “ _What?_ ”

Harry covered his face. “You’re my first.”

“Oh, God,” Teddy moaned. He was finally starkers in bed with _Harry_ , the man he’d wanted since _forever_ , and—and—

“God,” he moaned again.

“What’s wrong?” Harry bit his lip. “If it’s too much—”

Teddy stroked Harry a few times. “You filthy, fucking _virgin_.”

Harry whined and arched up. “I am. I am.”

“You don’t even know what it’s like and you’re still gagging for me.”

“Teddy.” Harry thrashed a bit. “Please.”

“Please what? Tell me what you want.”

“I want you inside me.” Harry trailed his fingers over Teddy’s cock, his thumb brushing over the moistened slit. “I want to taste you.”

“Put your thumb in your mouth,” Teddy said. Harry complied, his eyes burning. “Very good. Now, suck it.” Harry sucked on his thumb, his lips pink and glistening.

“Harry,” Teddy said, and kissed him. It was all too much. He didn’t want Harry to suck him off; he wanted to be _inside_ Harry; he wanted Harry to grit his teeth and let him fuck his tight, inexperienced hole.

“Put your fingers in me,” Harry whispered.

Teddy nodded. He Conjured some more lube and massaged his arse until Harry arched into his finger, then he slid a gentle fingertip inside. Harry gasped and asked for more. 

“All right,” Teddy said, and pushed his finger all the way in. He thrust in and out. “What does it feel like?”

Harry grimaced. “Weird.”

_Good_ , Teddy wanted to reply. He bit back a grin and concentrated on adding a second finger. Harry hissed and thrashed a little. “Still okay?”

“I think so.” Harry was fisting the duvet.

Teddy’s thrusting sped up a little; his fingers widened and wiggled, testing Harry’s threshold. 

“M-more,” Harry said, stroking his own cock. Teddy didn’t really believe him but he added a third finger anyway. “Oh, fuck.”

“Still okay?”

It took Harry a moment to answer. “I dunno.”

“Want me to stop?”

“No.” Harry bit down on his lip, his hand yanking on his cock. “Just—get to the shagging part.”

“I will,” Teddy muttered. His face was hot and sweat beaded his forehead. He finger-fucked Harry for a minute or two, waiting for some tension to leave his body. Harry swore and shook, but his expression was determined. 

“Bloody now,” Harry whispered.

Teddy nodded. He pulled his fingers out and Conjured up even more lube. Harry’s arse and thighs were already drenched, but he wanted to be sure. Taking a deep breath, he lined himself up and pushed forward. When he popped through the ring of muscle, he didn’t stop until he slid in to the hilt.

Harry squeezed his eyes closed. He tugged roughly on his cock. “Christ—it _hurts_.”

“Of course it does,” Teddy said breathlessly. “My cock is up your arse.”

“Christ.” Harry arched up. 

Teddy withdrew a little, then thrust back in. “All right?”

“I don’t know.” Harry’s teeth chattered. He squirmed. “Fuck.”

Teddy rocked in and out, watching Harry’s face. “Does it feel like I’m splitting you open?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“I like that.” Teddy sat back a little and swatted at Harry’s hand. He stroked Harry’s cock as he quickened his thrusting. It was wrong, so very wrong, but he liked that Harry was in pain. Harry was in pain _for him_ ; he was letting Teddy hurt him because he was desperate for his cock. 

“Fuck.” Harry’s eyes rolled up. “Fuck.”

“I want to feel you clench around me when you come.”

Moaning, Harry whispered, “Faster . . . harder.”

Teddy propped himself up with a straining arm. He plunged into Harry over and over, his hand doing its best to tug Harry to completion. Grunting, he said, “This is the first time you’ve had a cock in your perfect arse.”

“Yes!” Harry clawed at his hips. “You’re the only one!”

“Come for me,” Teddy said, sweat dripping into his eyes. His fist was a blur on Harry’s cock.

“Teddy!” Harry painted their stomachs with ropes of come, his whole body shaking. Teddy gritted his teeth. Fuck, Harry was bearing down so hard on him.

When Harry finally relaxed, Teddy pressed him into the bed and buried his face into his neck. _My turn_ , he thought. He fucked hard into Harry, his arse finally opening up.

Harry grasped his hips to guide his quick thrusts. “Use me,” he murmured.

Teddy was beyond words. He was inside _Harry Potter_. He was going to fill him up; he was going to fill up his abused virgin arse . . .

He groaned deeply and came so fucking hard, his mind a hot flash, his head splitting open from the pleasure. They both moaned, and Harry caressed his back as Teddy rode through his orgasm. Teddy pulled out and collapsed against him, breathing harshly. 

Harry was laughing. Teddy looked at him blearily.

“What?” Teddy said.

“Christ,” Harry said, still laughing. He groaned and stretched. “I always love when we do that.”

Teddy splayed his hand on Harry’s warm stomach. “I love playing with you.” He kissed Harry’s bristly chin. “I love imagining I’m your first.” Harry was _his_ , and sometimes he liked fantasizing that Harry had known no one but him.

Harry pulled him close and pressed his face to Teddy’s neck. “Me too,” he murmured.

Sighing, Teddy said, “You’re going to need another shower.”

“You can join me.” Harry kissed him.


End file.
